Dawn of a New Age: SoldierXDawn's Pups
Soldier and Dawn's pups. They are created by and are owned by SmokythePolicePup and Cakethewarriorcat. First came AJ, then came Tengri, Alona and last came Verona. : Atlas Jr: '''Atlas Jr has a mixed breed body similar to his mother but has gray fur like his father. He has the tail of a German Shepherd. He also has light green eyes and a blue collar. '''Tengri: '''Tengri is a gray-furred German Shepherd who has his father's fur, his mother's blue eyes, and has white socks on all four paws just like his mother. He wears a red collar. '''Alona: '''Alona is a brown-furred German Shepherd who has white socks on her two front paws. She has hazel-colored eyes and wears a magenta collar. '''Verona: '''Verona is mostly like her mother being a brown-furred mixed breed. She has light gray socks on all four paws. She has her father's greenish-blue eyes and wears an orange collar. : '''Atlas Jr: '''The leader of all his siblings, AJ likes to take charge and make sure his siblings stay out of trouble. He loves to have fun especially when Amy is over. '''Tengri: Tengri is the adventurous one of his siblings. He loves to have fun andd will let nothing get in his way of achieving it. He loves to go up on top of big hills and roll down. He is very sweet and kind-hearted. When he comes home, he picks a flower for his mom Dawn. '''Alona: '''Alona is the quiet pup. She tends to sit on the side and watch the others have fun but will join in when her siblings ask her. She loves to read and will tell Soldier or Dawn about her latest book. '''Verona: '''Verona loves to hang around at the park and lay on the grass as she listens to the birds chirping and smells the park's flowers. She is carefree and loves to hang out with Lucky when he comes over to play. By SmokythePolicePup or Cakethewarriorcat: *Bandit Goes to War, Part One (AJ only) By Others: Coming soon. Collabs: *Pups and the Mix Up Crush. *Atlas Jr (AJ) was the only name we kept from the previous ship. *Verona was the last to come. *Alona and Snowcone are "BFFs" (Best friends forever). Crushes *Atlas Jr has a crush on Bandit's daughter Amy. *Alona has a crush on a stray named Flurry. *Lucky has a crush on Verona. *Tengri has a crush on Service. Do you like the new names? Yes! (explain in the comments) No! (explain in the comments) Do you like the new appearances? Yes No Opinion (share in the comments) Do you like the new personalities? Yeah! Very creative! Yeah! They're good! Eh.. No (explain in comments) MedXdawn.jpg|The first picture of Med and Dawn's pups! By PitbullLover Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Baby puppies Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Next Generation Category:Females Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Dogs Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:Shared Pups Category:Cakethewarriorcat's character Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup